The components of the King-Drew Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center are as follows: 1) A Comprehensive Approach to Education, Screening and Counseling for Sickle Cell Disease and Related Conditions. 2) Watts Health Foundation Sickle Cell Information and Testing Service. 3) Fetoscopy Techniques - Intra-uterine Diagnosis. 4) Clinical Evaluation of the Alternate Pathway of Complement Activation in Patients with Sickle Cell Disease. 5) Interrelationships of Bacterial, Viral and Mycoplasmal Infections and Complications of Sickle Cell Disease. 6) The Treatment of Sickle Cell Ulcers with Physical Therapy and Vitamin E.